Folding tables are widely used in corporate and institutional settings. Since they are foldable between an upright position and a foldable position, folding tables are particularly suitable in places where subject to frequent change, such as hotels and conference center meeting rooms. Tables in a folded position take up less space, reducing the area needed for storage. A latch assembly can be provided which locks the table in either the folded position or upright position. One problem that has been seen with folding tables is that the latch assembly is less rigid than desired. Such latch assemblies may be loose and subject to rattling and wobbling. Moreover, latch assemblies may not be rigidly secured at both the upright and folded positions. Further, access to the release mechanism allowing movement between the upright and folded positions may be limited.
It would be highly desirable to have a low cost latch assembly which is lockable in multiple positions, rigid, easy to access and which is locked at both an upright position and a folded position.